


In the Moonlight

by gold_sakura



Series: Fictober Prompts [17]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Blow Job, Lace, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: There was no music to accompany the performer’s movements, but both of their own shallow breathing created a melody that kept the other twirling, the soft fabric on his skin flowing as well as his own body.It was nights such as these where Hakyeon would devote fully to his art, to his passion, and to Taekwoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyaappucino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/gifts).



> Hey there! Welcome to Day 17! I forgot to do a poll for it so I chose to do the prompt Darkness. Thanks to Denise for throwing With Me back into my face this morning along with Rovix attacking all of us with VIXX and pretty lace. Let's get onto this mess, shall we?

It was only with the light of the moon where Taekwoon would see the magic occur at the foot of his bed, see all other shadows pale in comparison to the one that was moving fluidly, similar to the flowing waves of the ocean. He would focus on nothing else but the dance, his jaw slackening as more of the pale shine would reflect on golden skin. There was no room for air to remain in his lungs as he was taken aback, not expecting to see lace caress the gentle curves that he wished to hold in his arms, to hide the beautiful eyes that comforted and seduced him each time their gazes met. There was no music to accompany the performer’s movements, but both of their own shallow breathing created a melody that kept the other twirling, the soft fabric on his skin flowing as well as his own body.

It was nights such as these where Hakyeon would devote fully to his art, to his passion, and to Taekwoon.

Hakyeon wore a mischievous smile the more sensuous his dance become, glad he had gathered enough courage to put on the entire black lace outfit - a floral blindfold that he adorned with his own rose gold eyeshadow, a bralette that left nothing to the imagination tied tightly across his chest, panties with bows on each side of his hips. Of course he couldn’t forget about the stockings that Taekwoon had gotten for him on their last shopping trip, dark and sheer that fortunately had matched well with Hakyeon’s initial plan. These performances had begun with himself only in his boxers, a sight that way less appealing now that the older thought about it. Just recalling the way the edges of the loose garment would move stiffly against him gave him mental goosebumps. Of course, that was when both of them had been unsure in which direction they had wanted to go in their relationship, each of them having reservations about revealing their complete interests. Now, as he was gradually lowering himself to the floor, Taekwoon shifting against his sheets to get a better look, Hakyeon couldn’t believe how silly they both were for not trusting each other.

Although his boyfriend had vowed to make these late night meetings more of daily routine, Taekwoon could never get used to the way Hakyeon knew exactly what he wanted each night, new choreography that left him burning, reaching out earnestly to touch. The older had begun to lay his stomach on the carpet, pushing against his elbows and knees to stick out his perk ass, one not so hidden by patterns that only accentuated the amazing curve. Taekwoon flushed when Hakyeon giggled, twisting his hips to end up on his back, this time using his palms and heels to show off his dancer figure, moaning purposely as the bralette brushed against his nipples. All of his moves were enough to have the younger unconsciously grind against the mattress. There was no rule between them that said Taekwoon couldn’t interrupt the dance, but he always restrained himself, finding much more pleasure in gauging each other’s lust from afar.

“ _ Just the moonlight illuminates us two; For the moment we gaze at each other; We are stopped for eternity; I wish to get drunk on this atmosphere _ ,” Hakyeon sang, his tongue lingering around his lips as he changed his position once more, one hand against the floor and the other traveling down the side of his torso. He smiled when Taekwoon followed along, the next verses already on the tip of his tongue.

“ _ You are beautiful; Your lovely silhouette drives me crazy; You are beautiful; Put that hand in both of mine, _ ” Taekwoon stuck out his hands, using all of his strength to bring Hakyeon up to him when their fingers linked together. The older had landed messily on top of the younger, his knees dangerously close to crushing Taekwoon’s crotch. As usual, his method of getting them together was anything but natural.

“That was close,” Hakyeon let out a low chuckle. “One more inch and this would have become a totally different night for screams.”

“Are you trying to ruin the mood more?”

“Of course not.” Hakyeon chirped. His sweet tone didn’t match the way he cupped Taekwoon’s crotch, massaging it lightly through the fabric of his sweatpants. “I was just stating the facts, that’s all. Now then,” The older dropped himself just enough to graze the lace against Taekwoon’s bare chest, reveling in the way the younger shivered in response. He stripped Taekwoon free of all clothing, lowering himself until he was right atop of the cock he wished to taste so much. “Shall we?”

There was no time for Taekwoon to answer, a sly tongue licking his slit with kittenish licks, a tiny hum that traveled across his veins. His hands were already wrinkling the sheets with their tough grip, a groan leaving him as Hakyeon lowered himself at a torturously slow pace. As if that wasn’t enough, Hakyeon wiggled his ass once he was at Taekwoon’s hilt, shooting a pleased stare before moving up and down. A familiar melody was muffled against his lips as he relished in the sensation of his hair pulled back and forth. He was aware of how much his voice affected the other, thanking whoever granted him the gift of being so vocal during sex. Taekwoon’s mewls had the same effect on him too, pushing him to go deeper, go faster, to the point that he had his own needs to take care of and that his boyfriend was already near the breaking point.

Hakyeon gasped when he was yanked away from the duty he was fully engrossed in, licking away the leaking drool that was about to drip down his chin. He made sure to watch Taekwoon’s expression as he rose up, his knees trapping the other’s thick thighs. He removed the panties, already stained with a bit of his precum, without fumbling, grinning wider when he saw his boyfriend’s brows furrow with confusion. He rested one hand on Taekwoon’s abs, the other reaching behind him to pull out the surprise he had done his best to hide the whole night. Hakyeon couldn’t help but sigh, biting his lips as he revealed more and more of his favorite plug, until it was out with a slick pop. Considering the way Taekwoon’s hungry gaze flickered in the moonlight, the older didn’t have to guess that the other was at the peak of his arousal.

“How did you,” Taekwoon paused, growling at the thought of Hakyeon being loosened up with his own dancing, maintaining an even poker face even with a toy pleasuring him before he got to. “Why did you -”

“It was all for you, baby.” Hakyeon leaned over, satisfied to find a condom under Taekwoon’s pillow just as he instructed the younger to do just hours before. “ I can’t hold back any longer. Can I?” He laughed endearingly when Taekwoon nodded, his hands already positioning themselves at their rightful place at Hakyeon’s waist.

The older made sure to prepare his boyfriend properly, adding a few extra strokes after the lube just to get an annoyed pout out of him. Once everything was set, Hakyeon took Taekwoon’s cock in his hand again, lowering himself at a comfortable pace. He still whimpered at the feeling of being full, but subtly urged the other to make him sink in faster. A quick swivel of his hips was enough to get his message across, their skin finally meeting a sense of relief for the both of them. Hakyeon let a moment pass, drooping forward to give Taekwoon a languid kiss. The taste of their tongues was a mixture of cinnamon and chocolate, the last remaining bits of their drinks they had had along in the kitchen during dinner. Taekwoon took in the addicting feel of Hakyeon’s plush lips, nibbling them enough to have the other wriggle in his grasp. He took one last bite on the corner of his mouth, knowing it would be enough to have Hakyeon moving.

Riding Taekwoon’s dick wasn’t something Hakyeon did often, the other preferring to thrust madly into him until he saw white and experience sparks that jolted from his climax. That fact alone had Hakyeon taking his time, immediately aiming for his own prostate, wanting to clench around Taekwoon as much as he possibly could. Hitting that sensitive spot had him drawing out lewd noises, eventually yelling them out along with short praises as his mind became clouded. He appreciated Taekwoon’s help with meeting each drop with an equally powerful thrust, but Hakyeon wanted his hands elsewhere. He took his boyfriend’s beautiful, long fingers, leading them to travel under the bralette, to graze his nipples with blunt nails.

The new sensation was enough to have Hakyeon bouncing up and down fast enough for the slippery noises and slaps of their skin to become louder, his head tilting back to show the expanse of his neck. Taekwoon had enjoyed Hakyeon’s show all night long, but now it was his turn to return the favor. He stopped his boyfriend for a moment in order for him to sit up, to tug at the perked nubs in between his knuckles along with the sheer lace. He left marks everywhere at that point, red spots forming along Hakyeon’s collarbones, shoulders and throat. Taekwoon certainly couldn’t forget about the heat below him, the unsettled sensation pooling in his gut becoming more apparent as both of them began to lose control.

“I’m gonna -”

“Inside me . . .please.”

Taekwoon obliged, losing his vision at the same time that Hakyeon screamed, his cum spreading across their stomachs. He thrusted a few more times before letting both himself and his boyfriend collapse. Their rough panting stilted when the younger gradually pulled out, removing the condom and placing it in the wastebin beside the bed. He was about to get up, but Hakyeon pulled him back down, definitely not caring about the stickiness in between them to start up another makeout session.

“We should get cleaned up,” Taekwoon murmured in between kisses.

“Not now. In the morning.”

“You’re gross.”

“Only with you.”

Taekwoon huffed, still accepting a couple of more chaste kisses before reaching over to the bedside drawer to at least wipe themselves off with tissues. “Really . . .”

Hakyeon chuckled, more than content with Taekwoon wiping him off. “Did you enjoy it?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“A very valid one.”

Taekwoon rolled his eyes. “Do you think we would be here if I didn’t?” His blunt response got more giggles out of Hakyeon, who positioned himself in their favorite bedtime cuddling position.

  
“I’m glad. I can’t wait to do this more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> If anyone was wondering, yes I included With Me in the fic I couldn't help it.  
> I've been listening to it for almost 2 hours (the whole time I was writing this so *skull face emoji*)  
> Also idk how anyone can write smut easily I still feel uneasy about this but oh well  
> See you in the next part of this series~


End file.
